Give Me Love
by colourful-dystopia
Summary: AU/AH one shot. Klaus and Caroline have been best friends since college and have always looked out for each other. Sometimes they meddle in each others lives and anger each other to no end, but they invariably cannot let go of each other. Could they ever be more than just friends?


**Please leave a review. I'm open to constructive criticism so you can be as critical as you like. You can also follow me on tumblr. My username is colourful-dystopia. Thanks for reading.**

It was perfectly good date. Any girl would've loved to be in her place. Her date was hot; she was wearing her new green dress which brought the green in her eyes. He took her to dinner by the sea. A private dinner was arranged just for the two of them, away from the hustle and bustle of restaurants. The food was great, and so was the wine. The conversation was flowing freely, without any hesitation or awkwardness. He made her laugh. He opened up to her, which was something considering it was only their first date. She realized right away that they had a lot on common.

He took her out for drinks after the date. Usually she wouldn't have agreed, but the evening had been perfect so far and she wanted to spend more time with it. He took her to an Irish pub. She had told him that she loved pubs more than clubs. He had ordered a fruity drink. She hated those but brushed it off it was only their first date; he didn't know her well enough yet. She was on her third drink when everything started to crumble. The whole illusion of a perfect date shattered into a thousand pieces. And it was all because of one person. His name was Klaus Mikaelson.

Klaus decided to march into the tiny watering hole at such an ungodly hour almost like he owned the place; anger written all over his face. He marched straight up to their table and glared down at the happy couple.

"Nik what are you doing here?" she asked, sensing that things were going to go downhill from here on out.

He ignored her and continued to glare at her date. Poor boy didn't know what to make of and somewhere deep down, Klaus liked that. "You must be Tyler." He seemed anything but friendly. "I'm Klaus."

Tyler held out his hand for him to shake but Klaus pretended not to notice as he continued his well rehearsed speech. "No need for formalities, mate. We're not going to be friends or acquaintances." His harsh tone jolted Caroline out of her reverie. "I just wanted to have a word with you about Caroline here. Make sure you treat her right. That sort of thing how about you join me at the bar for a minute?" He didn't wait for answer as he picked up Caroline's unfinished cocktail and said "She prefers scotch, just so you know." And with that he turned around and walked to the bar without a sideward glance at Caroline. He knew she would come.

And as expected, Caroline followed him to the bar after apologizing to Tyler. She breathed deeply trying to suppress her anger, as she made her way to the empty barstool next to Klaus.

"You mind telling me what the fuck you're doing here?" she tried really hard to keep her anger in check but somehow managed to slip out just a little. "How did you even find me?"

"Why don't you open your eyes Caroline?" he yelled back. "You're delusional if you think this thing will ever work." He said, pointing towards Tyler.

Caroline looked like she was about to blow up at any moment. Klaus seemed to listen only to himself, as he always did. "You waste your time chasing these…lunatics" he spat. "He doesn't know you Caroline! E will only ever care about himself. Look at him!"

Caroline put her palms together and looked at him pointedly and as calmly as she could, "Nik, I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do, but I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. You have to understand that."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child Caroline." He replied bluntly.

"Alright, I tried being nice but clearly that isn't working. " she said, finally exasperated. "What is this really about? Is this about Rebekah? Nik, I know you miss her but she isn't going anywhere. Just because she got married doesn't mean that she won't have time for you."

"Caroline, stop treating me like a child." He growled.

"Then stop behaving like a child!" he tempering getting the best of her. "This is the fifth date you've ruined. What the hell do you want from me?"

It was true. Klaus had walked in on several of her dates and scared the poor guys away. He had to face her wrath afterwards but he knew that someday she would thank him for saving her from all the heartache. Her last relationship had ended badly and Klaus had to clean up her mess, just like he always did since college. And he didn't mind because that's what friends were for. He wouldn't want her to go through that anymore and fool herself with every guy that crossed her path. Her optimism was clouding her judgment, as always.

She was in denial. She refused to believe that she was diving into a relationship without a second thought only because she needed comfort. She was lonely and she ignored it. She concocted various excuses for his behavior and he let her. He knew that eventually she'd figure it out by herself.

And they continued to argue every time and make up each and every time. But the string of first dates never ended.

"Look at him Caroline." He finally responded. "He looks like a frat boy. And frat boys are only after one thing."

"He graduated from college years ago..."

He cut her off "Once a frat boy, always a frat boy. Let's look at what happens if things get serious, shall we? He'll ask you to marry him within a couple of months. You will agree because you cannot think things through. And then you will no longer have your freedom." He said nonchalantly and reached for his scotch.

"My freedom won't end with that!" her anger rising quickly.

"Oh, but it will, sweetheart." His smirk was back on his and she knew he was up to no good. "You'd be his trophy wife. He'll take you out to fancy dinners and galas just to have you on his arm and look proud, show you off to all his old frat boy friends. Is that really what you want?"

Caroline looked back at her date who was shamelessly flirting with the hot bartender. She thought about everything that Klaus had just said. She wanted a lot in life, but the hardest part was finding the perfect man who would let her live her life the way she wanted to and enjoy it with her.

She cursed him as she grabbed her clutch and walked towards Tyler. Her eyes were cold, reflecting her mood.

"Tyler thanks for the date, but I don't think we'd work." She said and stormed out of the pub without a second thought.

Klaus smirked and followed her out; smiling at Tyler's baffled expression on his way. He stayed a few paces behind her, just to be safe. She knew he was following her. He always did. She wanted this pattern to end. It tired her, this constant charade and the string of bad dates.

"What do you want from me, Nik?" she asked, finally turning around to face him. "Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"I know what makes you happy, Caroline." He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders as a form of comfort. "None of them would ever bother to get to know you. Do any of them know that your favourite flowers are lilies? I couldn't help but notice that they all bought you roses."

She smiled a little at that. He took that as a good sign and continued. "Do they know that you hate big, fancy restaurants because you're conscious about your table manners? I don't think so because all of them took you out to fancy restaurants. Today's guy probably didn't even ask you what your favourite drink is! It was extremely convenient fo…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as Caroline had suddenly pulled him forward and kissed him full on the lips. She never thought she'd ever be kissing her best friend, but she trusted her instincts and went for it. It lasted only for a second before she pulled back and looked at him. He looked slightly taken aback. That was the last thing he expected. Her eyes looked into his, waiting for him to say something. She knew that their relationship would never be the same.

He leaned in again and kissed her, slowly at first and then more passionately. They didn't feel the time passing as the stood on the sidewalk, their bodies pressed together, arms around each other as they continued kissing each other on the sidewalk.

That's how their relationship began. It also happened to be the last relationship for both of them as they had found the one they would spend the rest of their life with.

**I hope that was okay and you enjoyed reading. Let you know what you thought of it.**


End file.
